Who would say?
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Explosivo. Ese es el único adjetivo que engloba perfectamente todo lo que es Deidara. Explosivo, como el arte efímero de sus esculturas, como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales… como los latidos de su corazón cada vez que le tomo del cuello y le planto un beso en los labios… [SasoDei]


Pues ya ven que soy pésima con el resumen xD Pero bueno, lo importante aquí es que vengo con mi humilde regalito para Deidara... ¡UN SASODEI! Porque (seamos honestos) esto es lo que quiere nuestro Dei... -w-

¡Pensé que casi no lo lograba! ¬¬* Con mi tremenda obseción ItaSaso era casi imposible xD Creo que aquí tanbién viene la excusa de que no sea tan bueno u.u En realidad, quería hacer una pequeña continuación del regalo de Dei del año pasado _"Let him go",_ pero no se me ocurría nada... además, ¡las fechas se me juntan! Tengo que pensar en algo para Itachi y participar en el SasuKarin Month D: En fin, hice todo lo que pude. Espero que les guste aunque sea un poquitín :D

 ** _Naruto no me pertenece. Ya saben que de ser así, Gaara haría yaoi con casi todos uwu_**

 **ATENCIÓN:** ¡Esta historia está también publicada en Amor Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de **_Sabaku no Ferchis_** xD

* * *

 **ღ** **Who would say?** **ღ**

 **[¡SasoDei!]**

 **...**

Explosivo. Ese es el único adjetivo que engloba perfectamente todo lo que es Deidara. Explosivo, como el arte efímero de sus esculturas, como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales… como los latidos de su corazón cada vez que le tomo del cuello y le planto un beso en los labios…

Yo, en cambio, soy todo lo contario a él. Si tuviera que describirme resumidamente, diría que soy como un polo negativo cuando Deidara es uno positivo. Así de simple. Imposibles. Sencillamente incompatibles, ¿cierto?

 **ღ**

 **Él odia levantarse temprano por las mañanas. Es comprensible, quizá, pues el mocoso se la pasa hasta las tres de la mañana mirando películas de terror cuando sabe que, incluso a sus diecinueve años de edad, sigue temiéndole a los payasos.**

 **ღ**

 _A eso de las cuatro de la mañana, el pelirrojo siente unas manillas, tímidas y temblorosas, abrazarlo suavemente por la espalda, mientras el cuerpo del rubio se aferra al suyo como si se tratase de un koala. Sasori suelta una especie de gruñido por la acción. Sin embargo, no hace ademán por soltarse, importándole poco el terrible calor que hace aquella noche._

— _¿En verdad crees que abrazarme va a impedir que Eso venga a ofrecerte un globo? —pregunta, con la voz un poco nublada por el sueño, aunque un tanto burlona._

 _Una ligera sonrisa adorna su rostro cuando el rubio ejerce más fuerza en el abrazo, como si temiera que el dichoso payaso se atreviera a arrancarlo del cuerpo del taheño._

— _Cierra la boca, danna—responde, enterrando el rostro en la espalda de Sasori—. Mañana tengo examen a las siete y media, hum. No me quites el poco tiempo que tengo de sueño._

 _Pero Deidara ocupa todo ese tiempo teniendo pesadillas, soltando patadas entre sueños y gimiendo como si algún demonio lo estuviera atacando. Y Sasori no encuentra más remedio que voltearse hacia él para acunarlo entre sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos y dándole pequeños besitos en la cabeza para que el rubio lograra calmarse._

 _El éxito de antemano sabía que estaba garantizado. Deidara se tranquilizó y durmió como un bebé cuando faltaban diez minutos para las siete._

 **ღ**

 **En cambio, yo odio la impuntualidad. No me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a la gente. Así que siempre procuro llegar justo en el momento a donde quiera que tenga que ir. Cuando no lo hago, supongo que puedo ser un poco pesado.**

 **ღ**

— _¡Despierta, mocoso! —Sasori le avienta una almohada a Deidara mientras trata de sacarse el pijama—. Ya pasan de las siete diez, ¡vas a llegar tarde! Y para colmo, yo también. ¡Te dije anoche que pusieras el despertador!_

 _El rubio despega los ojos con pesadez, se incorpora y estira los brazos mientras bosteza. Su cabello está hecho una maraña. Sin embargo, Sasori tiene el (estúpido) pensamiento de una princesa levantándose de su lecho._

— _Cinco minutos más, danna—sugiere el rubio tallándose el ojos y con voz adormilada—. El sol todavía no termina de salir, hum._

 _Sasori no deja que Deidara vuelva a recostarse plácidamente en la cama, pues le regala una mirada amenazante que hace que el cuerpo del menor se tense._

— _Si no te levantas ahora mismo…—comenzó, con tono maléfico, como un padre dándole un ultimátum a su hijo—… No habrá sexo en toda la semana._

 _El rubio no tuvo más opción que levantarse a las buenas. Por mucho que echara de menos sus cinco minutos más, el placer que le daba Sasori lo valía todo._

 **ღ**

 **Tiene una seria obsesión por el arte efímero (algo que yo considero, sinceramente, una estupidez).**

 **ღ**

— _¡Les digo que el arte se define como la belleza que se desvanece justo cuando nace, hum! —grita Deidara en su discurso de graduación, ganándose las miradas expandidas de "casi" todos, pues Sasori se encuentra con el rostro bajo y cerrando sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz, negando con la cabeza levemente—. ¡Esa es su verdadera esencia, hum!_

 **ღ**

 **Obviamente, eso no me pasa a mí con lo que yo considero arte.**

 **ღ**

— _Dos de las cuatro horas que tiene libres al día, se la pasa encerrado en su taller—el rubio sorbe por la pajita de su bebida y frunce el ceño—. A veces no entiendo su trauma con las marionetas, hum._

 _Tobi suelta una pequeña risita._

— _¿Y en qué ocupa las otras dos horas Sasori-san?_

 _A Deidara se le calientan hasta las orejas, y no puede hacer nada más que desviar la mirada con una reveladora sonrisa en el rostro. Suerte que el Uchiha fuera demasiado inocente para comprender la implícita respuesta…_

 **ღ**

 **¡Es demasiado celoso! No sé por qué siempre ve cosas donde no las hay.**

 **ღ**

— _No me gusta que te estés mensajeando con Itachi todo el tiempo, hum._

 _El pelirrojo arquea una ceja._

— _¿Cuál todo el tiempo? Sólo ahora porque tenemos que entregar un proyecto juntos._

 _Deidara descompone su rostro en un puchero, y las mejillas se le colorean por el coraje._

— _¿Pero cuál es su necesidad de andarte mandando mensajes? ¿No puede esperar a que llegues a la escuela? Además, ¿no hay más compañeros en tu equipo, hum? Lo que sea, estoy seguro que puede consultarlo con los demás._

 _Sasori le dio la razón. Era mejor que no supiera que aquel trabajo se entregaba en parejas, y que había quedado de verse esa tarde con el Uchiha._

 **ღ**

 **Yo, por suerte, carezco de ese defecto.**

 **ღ**

— _Escuché que un chico de la clase de Kisame piensa declarársele a Deidara—comenta Itachi tranquilamente, mientras cambia la hoja del libro que tiene entre sus manos._

— _Hmm.._

 _El moreno arquea una ceja._

— _¿No te interesa?_

— _No._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque, ni aunque perdiera la cordura, sería capaz Deidara de engañarme. Y si alguien intenta algo con él… bueno, hay mucha gente que se confía al juzgarme por mi estatura._

 **ღ**

 **Es un terrible mentiroso.**

 **ღ**

— _¿Qué haces oliendo mi camisa?_

— _¡Verificando si estás usando el perfume que te regalé en Navidad, hum!_

 _El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio los segundos necesarios para que Deidara se sonrojara hasta las orejas._

— _Deidara—lo llama, sonriendo. El chico levanta la mirada—. En Navidad me regalaste una bufanda._

 **ღ**

 **Pero creo que a mí eso no se me da tan mal.**

 **ღ**

— _Vamos, entra._

 _Sasori ya se encuentra dentro de la tina con agua caliente. En cambio, el rubio aún lo mira receloso, y vestido de las caderas para abajo._

— _¿Ahora por qué quieres que nos bañemos juntos, hum?_

 _El pelirrojo rueda los ojos._

— _Ya te dije. En invierno el agua tarda más en calentarse, y si nos bañamos por separado, tardaremos el doble de tiempo esperando a que se caliente, lo que equivale a más litros gastados._

 _En realidad, lo único que quería era sentir el cuerpo se su alumno pegado al suyo por un buen rato._

 **ღ**

 **No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños. Me parece una pérdida de tiempo cuando bien pudiera estar haciendo algo más interesante.**

 **ღ**

— _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

El taheño expande la mirada al encontrar a todo Akatsuki en su casa, con rostros sonrientes, varios regalos, dos pizzas familiares y botellas de refresco.

Suspira. Lo que tenía planeado para aquella tarde era llegar a sentarse en la terraza a leer un poco, con Deidara a su lado y el estéreo sonando ligeramente. Pero termina por sonreír y se acercarse a sus amigos. Después de todo, la cálida sonrisa en los labios de Deidara era más satisfactoria para él que cualquier regalo.

 **ღ**

 **A él le encanta celebrar el suyo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que estemos juntos, no significa que yo vaya a cambiar. Tengo mis propias estrategias.**

 **ღ**

 _Despierta sin Sasori a su lado y no puede evitar el doloroso tirón que sacude su pecho en ese momento. Sin embargo, se limita a tragar saliva y se levanta para arreglarse._

 _Cuando baja, en lugar de encontrarse a Sasori desayunando, se topa con una pequeña nota blanca sobre la mesa._

" _Tuve que irme más temprano. Tenía examen y no quería despertarte. En fin, te dejé unos panqueques y creo que todavía hay un poco de leche…_

 _Oh, y feliz cumpleaños, mocoso. En la noche nos vemos._

 _Te amo."_

 _Hasta entonces Deidara duró todo el día con una sonrisa imborrable. Recibió muchas felicitaciones y regalos, pero nada comparado con lo que le dio Sasori al llegar a casa. Por supuesto, no era algo que pudiera presumir con los demás. Sólo cabe especificar que el regalo se prolongó por toda la noche…_

Y con todo, ¿quién diría que, a pesar de nuestros contrastes, seguimos juntos? Realmente no me importa lo que digan los demás. Nada de lo que salga de bocas ajenas me hará amar menos a Deidara de lo que ya lo hago. Incluso, me hace desear más una eternidad junto a él.

* * *

owo ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3 Y, ¡feliz cumpleaños para Dei! 7u7


End file.
